1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is related to a boot/chassis assembly for a sports article, such as a roller skate or an ice skate, etc., wherein the boot is rigidly connected over its entire length to the chassis of the sports item, and a method of such assembly. According to the method, the boot itself is completely assembled as it is assembled to the chassis.
The invention is more specifically related to assemblies of the type wherein the boot is constituted of a reinforced, though flexible boot, made by a shape-molding apparatus, as opposed to boots constituted of a rigid shell made from a molded plastic material.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
A assembly of the aforementioned type is known, for example, by an in-line roller skate marketed under the trade name K2. In this known skate, the boot is constituted of a flexible upper equipped with a smooth outer sole, that is manufactured separately and thereafter affixed via an adhesive by the lower surface of its outer sole onto a rigid outer frame, which is in turn riveted onto a chassis bearing the wheels.
Such an assembly has several disadvantages: there are numerous thicknesses requiring assembly; the outer sole requires assembly to the upper; the boot requires adhesion over the entire surface of its sole onto a rigid frame; the upper of the boot needs to be embedded inside the frame with a view to its adhesion, etc.
Moreover, adhering and riveting the boot on the rigid frame prevents any detachment or adjustment of its position with respect to the chassis.